random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
RFF: List of Weapons, Summons and Abilities
This is a page for all of the weapons mentioned so far in the Random Forum Fight series. It does not matter which Wiki it is from, however. Scientedfic's weapons The All-any Sword and All-any Shield are the weapons equipped by Scientedfic. The All-any Sword can change into any offensive weapon, and has been used once to take down 10 bosses at once. The All-any Shield can change into any defensive weapon, and has the ability to block every attack. The Stellar Star can do anything else, but its most defining feature is the ability to call in allies. The Dark Star is an upgraded version of the Stellar Star. It allows Scientedfic to do anything without limit. It has been revealed in Story Arc Forum Fight 4 that the Stellar Star was actually what kept Scientedfic from dying, as it was his life support. He cannot survive without it. Special abilities (Active) * Uncle Melker's Grab Bag: one random item is brought out * True Blast: one blast that can devastate an entire dimension * Rebirth: can be brought back to life if dead * Unmoral: turns Scientedfic unmoraled. Requires Dark Star. * Summon: can summon anyone Special abilities (Passive) * Regeneration: Automatically heals for all health each post * Spewed: '''Shoots out poison at random intervals * '''Friendly Call: Heals everyone by 75% health each post EndermanR169's weapons The Magic Pen is a weapon used by EndermanR169. It can make ANYTHING. Alpha654's weapons Normal abilities * Frying Pan: Used to stun enemies. * Godmodder Cannon: Alpha654's main weapon. Has many different settings for many different functions, such as firing catfish at a rate of 99999 per second. * Nerf Gun: '''Nerfs the target. * '''Magic Shield: '''Deflects outside attacks, but can be teleported into. * '''Mirror Blade: '''Deflects energy attacks, or can strengthen them. Also a melee weapon. * '''The Owl: '''An ORLY? counter. Cannot be harmed or deleted, but cannot attack. '''Shadow Abilities Alpha654 also gains special abilities when in his shadow form. * Possession: '''Alpha654 possesses a living entity and can alter their actions. * '''Inverted Magic Shield: '''Once a projectile enters this Magic Shield, it will be contained until it either runs out of energy or strikes the target. It's usually the latter. Basically increases a player's hitbox. * '''The Fleet: Alpha654 owns a spaceship fleet consisting of Federation, Hegemony and custom ships. These are some of the more prominent ships: ** Apex: '''Main fighter. Equipped with 6 Pulse Lasers, 2 Multi-Cannons and 2 rocket launchers. Can switch to "Knife Mode" where it can slice through other ships, although no other weapons can fire in this state. ** '''Alpha Xyphos: '''Secondary fighter. Equipped with Phase Cloak, Phase Skimmer, four Pulse Lasers, two Multi-Cannons and a Reactor Cannon. Compatible with Orange, Green, Blue and Purple Reactor abilities. ** '''Dragon-Class Superdestroyer: Built into an Annihilaser planet. Used to destroy entire fleets or planets, taking ten seconds to charge. ** Several ships from Starsector ** Several ships from Elite: Dangerous ** Wing Battleship (Flagship) * Shade: '''Transforms into a shadow. In this state, he can't be affected by physical or energy weapons, but he can't stay in this form for long. * '''Summoning: You know what this does. * Sparky Cannon: '''Short charge time, then massive electric damage. * '''Dragons: Alpha654 can command several Geometry Dash dragons, including Leviathan III. Rage abilities Alpha654 may become enraged and resort to even more powerful weapons. This usually occurs if he ever gets shipped, and will end if the link is removed or he is killed. Because, well, the world has to reset if he's killed in this state. * Advance Magic Shield: '''The Magic Shield can be sent forwards at a constant rate until it is inside an object for 1 second. This can be used to crush entities against a wall. * '''Void Pit: '''Opens a portal to the Void below a specific entity. * '''Mass Summoning: '''Summons a huge horde of anything. Usually overpowered entities such as Clash Royale's Executioners. * '''Magic Blueprint: '''Immediately constructs anything. * '''Blue Screen of Death: If Alpha654 is ever killed while he is enraged, he won't immediately die. The Totem of Undying he has in his pocket will keep him alive for just long enough to activate the nuclear option: Every universe and timeline will encounter a Blue Screen of Death, destroying anything and everything no matter what. A reset is the only thing that can help at that point, and this will end the Rage effect. * Black Screen of Death: '''Rarely follows a Blue Screen of Death. It forces players to create another world in order to get back to regularly scheduled Random Forum Fight. By the end of a thread, the effect will be removed. Basically an inconvenience. Oiniteoderfla12's weapons '''Icycle: Has a multitude of abilities, such as: * Ice Shot * Ice Beam * Invisibility Mist * Water Jet/Ice Pack * Snow Wall/Ice Fort When turned upside down, can be acted as a hammer. Laser Mini-Gun: Fires a line of lasers, but requires time to spin-up. Anti-Universal Bomb: Annihilates an entire universe. Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions: A super-mech that can do many things. (Too many to list) 404 found's weapons (VERY LONG) CM-501 Planet Stormer: a firearm with many variants including but not limited to: * GigaVolt: continuous stream of electricity, may arc onto other enemies. shocks enemies. think Arc Lightning gun. * Beamer Inferno: exponential damage, 1 target laser beam. think Inferno tower, but with no upper limit on maximum damage. * Chrono Beam: sniper rifle. single shot high damage piercing projectiles. * Gatling Laser: massive wave of laser beams, can hit many at once. think Minigun. * Nerf Gun: weakens enemy material, single target. think Nerf hammer. * C4 Launcher: launches High Explosive, Incendiary or Shock grenades. it's a grenade launcher. * Nexar Light Wave Generator: self explanatory. KILL IT WITH FIRE! * XM8 Assault Rifle: see Wikipedia post. includes advanced collimator EOTech sights, laser pointer, M203 under-mounted grenade launcher, suppressor and extra-large clips. standard rifle of Imperial Fleet units. Light-Saber: just like the ones in Star Wars, except it also works as a battery. 404 found always have the higher ground. High Explosive Anti-Godmodder: an explosive attack that instantly annihilates, incinerates and disintegrates a godmodder. This weapon is not owned by anyone else despite claims made by a certain godmodder, and cannot be blocked. However, it does very minor damage and no effects to non-godmodders and is about as powerful as a grenade when used this way. Anti-Godmodding tool. Logic Shield: deflects all attacks that does not make sense or does not use normal logic, with 100% success. does nothing against logical attacks: for example, it can stop a "I poke you from 250 miles away and instakill you, no exceptions" attacks but not a logically reasonable sniper shot. Null and Void: declares an attack against 404 found null and void if it does not use logic or make sense or is an act of godmodding. Used by Snuffles to counter an annoying godmodder. Anti-Godmodding tool. The Force: no explanation needed. Allows for mind control, levitation, and throwing stuff. Trolling: used when 404 found is annoyed. instantaneously kills target regardless of defense or range. Infinite Vending Machine: an indestructible vending machine. Is indestructible and sells anything in the universe. only work on allies. Improbability Drive: an artifact of unknown but immense power. Owned by Project Nexus and lended to 404 found for the time being. With the power of Improbability, 404 found had: * spawned Madness Combat characters (e.g. Hank, the Clown, etc.) * dodged Annihilasers (under debate) * broken the laws of physics and science * absorbed players, gaining power from them * turned into The Auditor (abilities: see other bullet points) * spawned waves of zombies and L337 Agents * disintegrated entire battleships with a thought * done impossible things Imperial Fleet: a fleet of starships sponsored by the First Order. Also includes capital ships from many other games. not all are listed. (hint: lots of them came from Star Wars if you didn't know) List of capital ships: * Executor-class super Star Destroyer (1) * Imperial-I class Star Destroyer (20) * Imperial-II class Star Destroyer (20) * Vector-class Star Destroyer (15) * Devastator-class Carrier Ship (3) * Independence-class Battlecarrier Independence (1) * Eclipse-class Dreadnought (1) * DS-1 Orbital Battle Station Star (3, because Star Wars) * Starkiller Base planet (1) * NZN A-class Dreadnought (10) * NZN Regius-class Arsenal Ship (2) (lots of nukes) * NZN Battle-cruisers and Destroyers (30 total) * NZN V''-class Battleship (10) * The Cleaner (NZN boss) (1) * Mother Brain (another NZN boss) (1) * Advectorian (NZN Battle Station) (1) * Executor (Aureus Battle Station) (mother ship) (1) (not to be confused with ''Executor-class) * the Titan (Battle Station, Aircraft Carrier) (1) * http://vega-conflict.wikia.com/wiki/Vega_Conflict_Wikiclick on that arrow thing to see the other ships. (total count ~100) Note: Each ship has a Force Shield Generator and a landing force if ever needed. You can't just shoot them and wait for them to die. and, they hold a lot of the ships listed below this. List of smaller-size ships (all numbers approximated): * TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber (~20,000) * X-wing, A-wing, Y-wing (~20,000) * Aureus Judicators (~5,000) * Aureus Monachus, Aureus Warrior, Aureus Sidus (UAVs) (~20,000) * AF Peacekeepers, AF Hunters, AF Agents (~20,000) * NZN Light Fighters and Praetorians (~15,000) * (insert NXR units here) (~1000) Other (special) units: * Operative Smith (AKA Agent Smith) (C''-class Agent ship) (1) * AF Admiral (Tanker A1) (1) * NXR officers (ships vary) (10) * NXR Commander (Blade ship) (1) * Renegade Crystal-class Fighter (Crystal ship) (5) * AF officers (type vary) (~100) actually, I should had just posted the link to the Wiki page here. well, too late. List of some other Superweapons: (many, almost all taken from Star Wars) * Sun Crusher (blows up entire solar systems, only size of a TIE Fighter) (near indestructible) * Mass Shadow Generator (aka. Supermassive Black Hole Generator) (creates gravity holes) * Star Forge (massive spawner, drains rotational energy to build fleets) * Sun Razer (v2 of the above super weapon, another massive spawner) * ''Tarkin (Death Star laser on a ship with shields and no exhaust pipe) * Shawken Device (supposedly can destroy the universe, untested) * World Devastator (eats a planet and makes ships) * Galaxy Gun (one giant railgun) * Centerpoint station and Sinkhole station (extreme hyperspace tractor beams) * Molecular Disintegrator (converts matter into energy, destruction field fueled by the energy causing a chain reaction which can destroy entire solar systems) (on AFS Independence) * Silencer and Gauntlet (think Annihilaser, but they hit Hyperspace targets) (on AFS Independence) X-34 Mobile Air Support: this fighter is owned by 404 found. looks like this but is much, MUCH stronger and is completely chrome silver. still looking for name for ship. stuff: * Gatling Laser Cannon: attached on sides of the ship. fires blasts of laser like the setting on the CM-501, but bigger and there's 2 of these cannons. * Gatling Cannon: only difference is that it does kinetic damage. installed with the Laser Cannon. * Blaster set: contains the Blaster, Photon Blaster, NXR Blaster and Neutron Beam. placed between the rotary cannons. * missile launchers: fires a set of missiles. they track targets well and knows to avoid obstacles. makes targets take 500% damage from kinetic weapons. installed on outer section of wing. * H-K missiles: based on missile launcher, fast speed and maneuverability and decreases enemy armor. * Cruise missiles: based on missile launcher, slow speed and maneuverability but massive damage. * Vindicator missile: based on missile launcher, very fast speed and maneuverability. * X-27 Ram Missiles: based on missile launcher, they ram the enemy over and over until it dies. * Plasma Torpedoes: literally, torpedoes of plasma. the launch tubes are at the head of the ship. sets things on fire. * Plasma Trap: fires out the back of the ship, sets things on fire. * Mine Launcher: drops mines that explodes. energy costly. * Aureus Lightning: makes target take 500% damage to the Gatling cannons (both of them). also shock targets. installed on front section of wing. * Shadow Cloak: this makes the ship invisible. its a cloak, duh. * Shadow-bomb: small but very powerful bombs installed on inside section of wing. sets things on fire. * Light Wave Generator: installed right on the nose of the ship, sets enemies on fire and make them take 500% damage to energy weapons. * Kinetic Phase Blade: installed to the left and right of the LWG/Shadow-flames combo, this thing is basically a giant lightsaber. damage increases the longer it is focused on an enemy like the Inferno Tower. increases to 500% damage. * Shadow-flames: blue-hot flamethrower installed along with the LWG. * Plasma Gun: installed right above the Flamers, cause massive damage to enemies and fire in shotgun style. sets fire to things. * Super Chrono beam: this thing takes up most of the lower section of the aircraft, but is immensely powerful. when charged, fires a blast of laser in the form of a blue beam with a golden edge glow. sets things on fire. when firing, the bomb bay at the bottom of the ship opens and this Chrono beam gun is moved a bit out and into position by advanced systems. when charged, electricity flickers around it and the cannon head glows blue and gold at the same time. it's really hard to describe it. can fire in single shot mode (blast lasts a millisecond), burst fire (blast lasts 1 second), or full auto (constant stream). * Shadow-Blast: a really, REALLY big bomb. can be used instead of Super Chrono Beam. it sets things on fire, but that's mostly irrelevant because it destroys everything. single use. * Electro Field: the generator at the center of the ship releases a blast of electricity in a 360 degree arc around the ship. makes targets take 500% damage from electrical attacks and shocks targets. * Sticky Bombs: these projectiles stick to enemy targets. installed along with the rotary cannons. * Aureus photonic spawner: utilizing the latest technology in light, the power core creates special mobs that defend the ship. Spawns the orb, radiant, square and triad. * Aureus Orb: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile sphere that shoots energy balls at the enemy. * Aureus Square: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile square that fires beams out of each corner of the square. * Aureus Triad: based on the spawner, spawns a fast moving triangle that rams enemies and can cut through them. * Aureus Radiant: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile spiky sphere that explodes with much damage. * Drone Bay: holds and launches various drones for defense. * X-37 Guardian: launches 1 X-37 drone, fires railgun at enemy. * X-42 Triad: launches 1 X-42 drone, fires plasma gun at enemy. * X-54 ACS: launches 5 X-54 automated combat systems drones, fires blasters at enemy. * Aureus Drone Controller: launches 1 miniaturized Aureus Monachus drone, fires Flamethrower and Shadow-flames at enemy. * EM Drive: it is the main propulsion of the ship. supplies constant thrust for little energy. * Fusion Core: secondary propulsion. allows for sudden bursts of thrust, but is energy consuming. recharges every 3 seconds. * Force Field: capable of absorbing 50% energy based damage to repair the shield or charge the weapons. reduces damage by 30% if on. also deflects the remaining 50% energy damage and 25% kinetic damage. * Hardened Shield: based on Force Field, drains large amounts of energy but renders all damage to 1 for 5 seconds. * Armor Plating: reduces all damage incoming by 25%. if damage is in form of small projectiles, reduce by 75%. deflects 10% kinetic damage back. * Mini Improbability Drive: powers the ship and everything it does. destruction of it may lead to an XK-class reality destruction event. SnufflesTheDog's weapons Whilst Snuffles has shown a variety of abilities, He has only used two physical weapons to date. Snuffles' List of Abilities * Transformation: Snuffles can transform between multiple elemental modes. First seen are his Lavalord and Lifeless forms, but his ElectroDog and Hydrobeast forms have also been seen. * Ultimate Blaster: A very strong attack that has been known to flatten opponents. When used, Snuffles will say the attack name (in Japanese) before sending a multi-colour beam at the opponent, causing intense damage. * Spiritual Hyperdeath: In his Lifeless form, Snuffles has access to an ability that severly damages the opponent, but also sucks away some life force from the user. Highly effective against clones (as they have weak souls), but weak to Ghosts, bunches of pixels and Dragons. * MLG Formula: When Snuffles drinks MLG formula, it turns him into xx-MLGDAWG-xx, causing many, often random, events to occur. * Object Posession: At any time, Snuffles can turn to living dust and leap into physical objects, taking control of them. Examples include the Godmodder Cannon and the Death Star. The main problem with using this ability is that if Snuffles stays as dust for an extended period of time, he will lose his life force. * Void Door Creation: People gifted with this strange ability can spawn strange interdimesional doors that can teleport them from place to place. They can be used by anyone and can be destroyed, but can also be closed by the creator of the door. * Bomb Error: Obtained from Alpha654. When used, the target is reverted to the state they were in at the beginning of the thread. Anti-Godmodding tool. Snuffles' list of weapons ' Giz-X Hypercannon': A strange, metallic hand-held launcher. Has various settings, although so far, only a few have been used: * Flamethrower: Redundant due to his abilities, continuous damage until put out * Electrocution: Continuous damage until electricity flow stops * Freeze: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 34) * Shatter: Self-Explanatory (First seen on Round 35) * Inferno: Exponential damage to one target. Secretly installed by Alpha654, Used on RFF 1 (Wiki). * Portal: Creates two portals that can be travelled through. Secretly installed by Alpha654, but not used yet. * Steam: A strange setting that popped up shortly after Inferno and Portal- It causes the Hypercannon to launch scolding gas. (First seen on Round 42) * Shadow: Another strange setting. It slowly leaches out life-force and gives it to the user. There are likely many more powers that the Hypercannon possesses. However, they have not been observed yet.' ' Antinium Blade: A rather strange blade that has the effect of ensuring that events happen when it is directly involved. The only way in which the effects can be nullified is if the attack that involves it is illogical- in which case, damage is inflicted on the user. Mr. Pixelator's weapons Mr. Pixelator has used several physical weapons, some of which are listed here. Some extra weapons are listed which might be used by Mr. Pixelator in the future. PixlHammer: A blocky hammer with a neon green glow, not unlike that of its wielder. On direct contact with an enemy, it can launch them a very far distance, as well as pixelate their body, making them unable to move. If it strikes the ground, it may send a large shockwave outwards, or pixelate the ground itself, making it easier to destroy. Thingy-O-Matic 9001™: Not as much of a weapon as it is a machine, the Thingy-O-Matic 9001™ does... stuff. It has an indescribable appearance. Also SummerSolsta7 used it a couple times without his permission. Theepcosity has also made multiple copies of it, from 9000 to infinity. The Cereal: "Borrowed" from your neigbor's house, this part of a healthy breakfast isn't so healthy itself, and is in fact poisonous. Only Mr. Pixelator can safely touch this endless bowl of cereal, while all others cannot move it at all. When the cereal spills on the ground, it has the ability to summon Cereal and Milk Robots, Mr. Pixelator's personal minions. The cereal robots have immense leg power, being able to kick enemies into alternate dimensions, while the milk robots have arms powerful enough to smash enemies into a planet's core. Theepicosity's weapons Theepicosity has a variety of weapons, but doesn't have any abilities. Execution beam: A green beam that slices throught absolutely anything. Corrosion 90: A dark green giant mech that is capable of corroding anything using a modified version of acid. Mystery Weapon: This weapon is any weapon, all at once. Pop-Tart: A magical pop-tart with the ability to delete anything, as long as it isn't hurting anyone. Paper Dragon: '''A long dragon made up of individual sections of paper. Actually more like a wyvern. '''Violin: '''Taken from RiddleGuyGO, used to transport everyone to dreamland. Theepicosity has used used versions of the '''Thingy-o-Matic, and is the creator of the Gamma Mechs; a series of Robots that were at one point stolen by SnufflesTheDog. The scrapped G-0 has also been recreated and powered up by Alpha654. Additionally, Theepicosity made the Reichagon, which replaced the Reichtangle in Round 39. According to SummerSolsta7, it has "nein" sides. SummerSolsta7's weapons Reichtangle Introduced in RFF 36, Reichtangle is the physical embodiment of the future Fourth Reich. Soon after being summoned, it went rogue and anschlußed most of the universe. The Reichtangle refused to give in, even after rule changes banning its existence, until SummerSolsta7 uses the Thingy O' Magic 9001™, which neutralised the Reichtangle. Chloroform Bomb The chloroform bomb was discovered, and accidentally activated, by SummerSolsta7, and it put everyone to sleep in a combined dream, accompanied by a weaker Reichtangle. The two ways to escape were to die in the dream or be woken up by external forces. The Rebel Alliance Self-explanatory Dabbing SummerSolsta7 dabbed twice in RFF 36, giving everyone cancer. Rory SummerSolsta7's bird, it has amazing powers and can shoot lasers out of its eyes mouth. PlayDash (Bounsweet)'s weapons Abilities Sweet Scent: Gets more players to the fight / magnets players to a place. Weapons Leaves: The leave on its head can Maximum (80% as of RFF 43) protect him and let him fly. Airtoum's weapons Airtoum has 8 legs, and often enters a round by falling from the sky and breaking 7 1/2 of them. Btd456Creeper's weapons * In the first round, Btd456Creeper was able to harness the power of Geometry Dash portals to change speed and size, switch gravity, and fly. This ability was never used in later rounds. * Btd456Creeper is able to bend time to his will, causing a variety of effects. SuperSpyChase's Weapons Over the rounds of RFF, SuperSpyChase, also known as SSC, has introduced various different weapons and defense mechanisms, especially through the process of building. Common Weapons LaZer Blaster: A Narrow, long gun with the front shaped like a howitzer. Its markings are purple and green while the rest of the Blaster is black. The Gun currently resides in 3 modes: 1. Elemental Damage: The least damage-inducing setting. It resides in either an electric, fire or ice attack towards the victim 2. Heavy Blaster: A singular forceful shot towards the victim that knocks them back, and cripples them immediately with the fired laser 3. Electric Charge: The most damage-inducing, including an electrical charge to electrocute the victim. The laser is so powerful it can break through the general Minecraft Obsidian with just one touch. Scythe (Unspecified): '''A weapon with a large, sharp blade at the the top of the weapon. One swipe with the scythe would cause immense damage and bleeding to death. It can also destroy through numerous material. This weapon has not been used commonly. '''Corrosive Grenade: A one-time use grenade out of 5 per round. This grenade, when exploded, will corrode anything in its 10 meter radius. It is highly dangerous. Force Gun: '''A blaster that pushes enemies away with tremendous force. Barriers In numerous rounds, SuperSpyChase would introduce barriers into the RFF rounds. The barriers have such a high capacity, which causes a debate for godmodding. These barriers are summoned by a Handheld device, and is recently moved to the form of headphones. SuperSpyChase has the ability to make the barriers revolve around him, making him "inside" the barrier, but unaffected. There are 5 different barriers introduced by SuperSpyChase. '''1. Heath Barrier: Least used by SuperSpyChase. This barrier instantly regenerates, revive and heal allies, as well as himself. However, the capacity for health varies on which person is targeted to. There is more HP given to the general fight rather than to oneself. 2. Electric Barrier: Like the Health Barrier, this is rarely used. More than 1000 watts (soon to be more) are within the barrier, and entering it will cause immediate shock, and will continue to shock unless retreated from the zone, which is, however, difficult. This Barrier can be destroyed through a process of using conductors and redirecting the electrons from the barrier, but this, however takes a long time. It can also be destroyed when the maximum capacity for electrical discharge has been met. 3. Immobilization Barrier: A Barrier that functions more like a wall. Any passing material will penetrate through the barrier, but will freeze into one place, motionless. The more speed the item has (assuming it is directed at the barrier), the farther it goes inside the barrier. This barrier has a high capacity for what it can hold-having too many objects will cause it to become unstable, and eventually destroyed. Alpha654 was the first person to find a way to destroy it instantly. 4. Absorb Barrier: The most debated (for godmodding) among all other barriers, as it is one of the most formidable and difficult to break. Any object that is touched by the Absorb barrier would, as guessed, be absorbed and retained. These objects can be from a simple rock to a firing laser, and farther. Though seemingly impossible to destroy, it does have a limit. 5. User-Preventing Barrier: This barrier can also be debatable for preventing user attacks. The barrier is used, usually when SuperSpyChase is immensely triggered by either attacks a person made, logic, being almost defeated, and more. The barrier would prevent almost any attacks by the user it is set to, but can be, however destroyed instantly by other people. Summoning And Controlling Items Magic Notebook: '''A recent material introduced in a Sassers Vs Antisassers thread. When something is written in the notebook, such as a pirate ship, it summons a Pirate ship nearby. The magic paper also can use commands to make items go wherever necessary. '''Hex Shield: This is not just a shield, but a weapon by command. The shield is most resistant to melee, range and elemental attacks. All range attacks, like an arrow or a laser, Is deflected, but the Hex Shield takes minor damage from a laser. The Shield can also be used as a weapon, and can be used to ram the enemy to a wall or the floor or to stab, as the shield has 6 sharp edges. Could be considered an upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. Double-Shadow Showdown: '''Process of two black shadows to form from SSC using yet another handheld device. The shadows fight like a corporeal, and are not effected to sunlight or shade at all (they are basically a human in a black form), though the damage made by a shadow is smaller than the attacks made by SSC. Each shadow can take on two different enemies at a time. '''Shadow of Darkness: '''A retaliation method of SSC when killed brutally, unfairly or insignificantly. Through this process, SSC would respawn...as a shadow, made mostly out of darkness. It cannot be killed through its incorporeal state, and attacks by SSC at this form are increased IMMENSELY. '''Being in this form means that he will have NO MERCY to anyone, 50% chance not even allies, and will attack with great power. He can also become in this state out of anger. This state will make him resistant to almost anything, and any attacks by melee or range will phase through him. He cannot take elemental damage too. The process is done if SSC is killed very brutally, by an unfair manner or insignificantly, and even out of anger. When dead, he transforms into the Shadow of Darkness right on the spot, but respawns in a new location. Features include: Phasing through items, Teleportation, Taking over an object, Invisibility (Only possible when phasing through or taking over objects) Transform: Shadow Another way to become a shadow, except manually changine himself to shadow, not after death. In this case, passive to his allies. However, as SSC isn't dead at this process, his Shadow form is corporeal. Hexagon Barrier: A group of 6 Hex Shields fused together to make a revolving barrier around SSC. EXTREMELY resistant and strong. Range attacks are nothing against the Barrier: Any range attacks are deflected: Lasers do not deal damage. The barrier also prevents elemental attacks. Meelee damage is VERY minor, and the attacker will stagger and be knocked back if hitting the barrier. Could be considered an intensely upgraded version of Sparky's Force Shield. Drawback Retaliation: Can only be used once every round. If SSC is killed, a definite death will apply to the attacker too. Shadow Weapons Note that SSC can also use the above objects. Shadow Blaster: '''A "gun" that resides in 3 modes: 1. Plague Thruster: Original shot would cause minor-moderate damage to victim, but a black, shadow-like plague will start to build up from the legs of the victim. When the plague touches, the victim starts to feel a shooting pain. When the Plague engulfs the whole victim (3 turns), it's immediate death. Can be removed through the process of sonic speed, being incorporeal, totem of undying, becoming Shadow Type, being Dark, or Lava. 2. Shadow Burst: A quickshot that would make the victim dizzy and nauseated, and causes the mind to be cloudy. Damage is Serious. 3. Silhouette Destructor: Destroys any object with a low opacity (This depends on features such as colour, transparency, low light level and visual aspect) in front of it no questions asked. However, this can only be used three times in Shadow Form per round. Special Setting would be to destroy anything of Dark Colour, but can be used only 1 time, currently. '''Shadow Scythe: '''A darker and shady form of the regular Scythe, except more powerful and results in the victim having the Plague. '''Perilous Control: '''At shadow form, SSC has the ability to move random objects and control them to move, especially throwing them at a victim, but only if the object is made of hard structure and is half the size of an average human being. '''Shadow Barrier: '''This Barrier is the most unique as it takes on many different featurs. Any small range object, like an arrow that touches this barrier becomes a shadow too, however not killing SSC as he made it. Any other object, except for lasers would start to cripple upon touch. A user running through the object will end up having the Plague, except the Plague develops at a faster speed (to 1 turn) and can only be removed through lava. (WHICH NEEDS TO BE REASONABLY OBTAINED) The barrier is indestructible unless attacks as an incorporeal/dark/shadow form are made or if SSC is killed. At incorporeal damage, the barrier has the same capacity of the Immobolization Barrier. '''Perilous Self-Throw: '''Same as Perious Control, but SSC is in the object himself. Sparky's Weapons Passive * '''Battle Armor: Sparky is 100% immune to critical hits (basically, hits which do more damage than they normally do). * Type Change: As a Type: Null, Sparky can change type to any of the 18 Pokemon types. * Lava Squad: On death, Sparky will drop a ton of Lava Pups. Attacks * Ssenmodnar (randomnesS backwards): Will do something absolutely illogical due to the level of illogic. Previous examples have been attempting to Clone a Mirrored Clone, randomly summoning nukes and making Reality go out to lunch. * Clone Spell: Sparky's favourite weapon. Whoever is splashed by it will gain a green, glassy clone of themselves which has 1HP. You cannot Clone a clone. Shoving it down someone's mouth or equivalent will instead make them green, glassy and have 1HP. * Sparky Army: '''9999 This. Refer to its page for strategies. * '''Ultimate Annoy: The simple act of annoying someone. Whenever this is used, chaos ensues.(Note: Various users can be vulnerable to this) * "Godmodding": Makes other people claim Sparky is a godmodder while others have far greater abilities. * Baseball Bat: Swing to hit people into the next planet! * Bomb Minion: Can explode at will. This triggers Lava Squad. * /kill (removed): A command which kills someone. Removed as immediately after using it on 404, Sparky lost their (not real XD, in-universe) admin permissions, removing the ability to /kill. * Sit On: Sparky sits on someone. It hurts. * Bomb Error Resistance: Due to be able to use Bomb Minion, attempting to Bomb Error Sparky will explode them instead. It still hurts. Not likely to be used. * Summon: Needs no explanation. * CR Buildings: Can be used to launch things in various styles (like a Mortar but the shell is an Indominus Rex, a Tesla which shoots fire or an Egg Cannon). * Heavy's Gun: Sasha. It fires $150 custom-tooled cartridges at a rate of 200 rounds per second. It costs $400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds. (Yes, Sparky can pay for this XD) * Regular Shield: The Regular Shield gives the user a dark-green aura and a glow similar to that of a clone created by the Clone spell. It has 1HP, but blocks all knockback, additional effects etc... of the attack it endures. * Force Shield: The Force Shield gives the user a dark-blue aura and translucent blue hexagons that spin around the user, with a Regular Shield underneath. An extremely powerful shield that blocks all projectiles, no questions asked. Can't block melee attacks, and leaves its user with a Regular Shield after its death. * Armageddon Shield: The Armageddon Shield gives the user a dark-red aura. It also makes them red and makes them crackle with yellow electricity while having multiple large yellow spheres orbit them in an electron fashion. It works like a Regular Shield, but has a nuclear explosion when it is destroyed. This explosion CANNOT be blocked or avoided, no questions asked, and it affects everyone on the thread. Also does a ton of damage and leaves those hit with radiation poisoning. (NOTE: Is NOT a guaranteed kill, so it's not as OP as it sounds.) * Elemental Shield: The Elemental Shield gives the user a purple aura, and surrounds them with water and fire that moves around on the water. It works like a Regular Shield but also blocks ALL elemental attacks without fail. * Attraction Shield: The Attraction Shield gives the user a yellow aura and glow. It attracts other people's weapons and attacks and places them in orbit around the shield, but the shield can only hold so many. It also gives the user electricity-absorbing abilities. It works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * Whirlwind Shield: The Whirlwind Shield gives the user a white aura and a mini-tornado around them. It enables the user to vertically boost themselves to great heights, but works like a Regular Shield otherwise. * FUS RO DAH (Meaning: Unrelenting Force) (Final Smash): Sparky shouts, "FUS... RO DAH!", and everyone directly in front of him is killed by sheer force. No questions asked. It does, however, work like an SSB Final Smash, so the attack is nowhere near spammable. * Tornado: Another thing in Sparky's CR arsenal. Is a powerful tornado that lasts nothing, but sets up anyone in it for a good FUS RO DAHing or the Sparky Army. Mini-Trivia * The Regular Shield could be considered a "Clone Shield" in the sense that both clones and the Regular Shield have the same visuals, and they both have 1HP. * All of the Shields are from SRB2, but with differing effects. Other weapons * MLG Formula: This strange substance has different effects on different beings- Eg. As Snuffles, MLG formula causes random things to happen, often at the expense of himself. * The Anti-Godmodding Spear of Justice: Only used on Godmodders- It impales them and marks them as a godmodder. Any action considered as godmodding while the Spear is active, including attempting to remove the Spear in any way possible and claiming that it belongs to them, will be nullified automatically. Anti-Godmodding tool. Players Marked: TehBlasterX Category:Random Forum Fight Category:Stubs